Answer to a BtVS/Dark Angel crossover chalenge!
by NyxandNixi
Summary: Rated R just in case. It won't be too bad though. Anyway Spike was out casted from Sunnydale by everyone so he came to Seattle. Time is 2021. Spike got the ring of Amarra so he can go out in sun light. He also has a soul. In DA Max never told OC or anyone
1. Chapter 1 Max

Max  
  
"Hey, Max." Original Cindy said for the second time before I actually paid attention to what she said. I was off in my own little world spacing off about several different things.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked her giving her my total attention.  
  
"You okay, boo?" she asked studying my face.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little side tracked. Sorry."  
  
A small brawl attracted my attention to the other end of the room. Normally I would have ignored a small fight but this one was different. A man wearing a black duster and whose hair was platinum blonde had three guys were ganging up on him. He reminded me of Neo off the Matrix.only blonde.  
  
Those three guys that were challenging him just happened to be pretty good for a normal human. At first I was betting on the trio to kick Neo's ass but that was before I saw Neo move. Way to quick to be a norm and he was very strong. The three guys were out of the picture in seconds.  
  
I watched as he pulled his duster closer to him and go up the stairs to get out of there.  
  
"Hey, Cindy, I'm not feeling good, I have to go."  
  
"Sure, boo. See you later."  
  
"Bye." I said grabbing my coat and got out of there to see if Neo was on an X5 with a mission.  
  
Using my cat-like silence and senses I followed him with the grace of a tiger hunting it's prey. A black panther who owns the night. I was the night and shadows towering all around me like giants.  
  
He seemed to be as good as I was with his skills. He was a predator but where I was the cat he would have to be a wolf. He was cocky and arrogant.his walk showed it.  
  
Following him for a few blocks he did not stop until he reached an old apartment building not to different than a motel...I suspect that it might have been a motel. My apartment was a little better but the whole point was that he wasn't sleeping on the street.  
  
I followed him up the stairs and watched him unlock the door. He closed it and a minute later I heard him turn the TV on. I waited outside his door for a while until I heard the TV shut off and him climb inside his bed. About twenty minutes later when I was sure he was asleep I opened the door. The dumb ass forgot to lock it.  
  
Quietly, I looked around for any sign of Manticore. I went to the bathroom to look inside the medicine cabinet looking for some Tryptophan in case of seizures. There was no medicine in behind the mirror.there was nothing. I looked inside the mini-refrigerator.  
  
Inside was blood in plastic bags. That's it. Nothing else but blood. I was slightly disgusted but shrugged it off and closed the door.  
  
"So, are you the new Slayer or just some little girl lookin' for trouble?" A cockney accent said from behind me. I spun around and got in a defense stance waiting for trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2 Spike

OK special thanks to Jill and Vampress Wiccan for reading and replying to my fic. Thank you for being patient and here's the next part.  
  
Spike  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance. Little girl was trying to take something of mine. Not that I had anything to take. Actually to tell you the truth I hadn't been sleeping well.bloody soul givin' me nightmares. So all I had to do was get out of bed and stop her from taking something of mine that I didn't really have. Well I did have some sweet weapons under the bed and some clothes but that was about it.  
  
"Get out of here." I ordered.  
  
"You're in my way." She said calmly.  
  
"Go around." I smirked.  
  
"Thanks, I'd rather go through." Then she attacked.  
  
It was a blur but all I know is she kicked me with the strength of a demon or.the Slayer. Why did Slayers always mess around with me? Huh? For once I'd just like to be left alone!  
  
"Listen just because you're the slayer doesn't mean you can kill me. I stopped all that stuff!" it was true."Look, pet, I haven't killed in twenty years except to defend myself even then it was a demon."  
  
"I don't know your crazy English ways-hold it you're English?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure, luv. Wait.you're not the slayer?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
I studied her face. It was a sincere question. "How'd you fight like that? I could hardly hear you."  
  
An uneasy posture drifted through her small body before she looked back up to me. "I've got to go."  
  
She ran past me in a hurry and when she was out the door I got to the doorway.  
  
"Wait!" I called but she was long gone leaving me in a sodding world of confusion.  
  
I had no idea what had scared her so much but I was curious to find out what had. She was strong, could kick almost every square inch of my ass so I had a reason to wonder. She wasn't demon or slayer. Any out of those two categories would know what a Slayer was. And she had expected me to be American.  
  
The thought of a Slayer was not a good idea. It brought back bad memories I had wanted to forget.  
  
Flash back  
  
I came into the Magic Box and was met with glares. Not even the lil' Bit was happy at my arrival.  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you." I said.  
  
"Yeah, what ever, buddy." The whelp spoke up.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Get away from me Spike. Actually stay away, far away. Away from my friends, Dawn, and me. Stay away. And if you ever come back I will kill you." She said in that calm tone she gets when she seriously gets mad.  
  
"I have my soul, Buffy." I got out there.  
  
"A soul? What does that change? What you did cannot be forgiven." She hissed.  
  
"Are you some kind of Angel wanna be now?" Whelp asked.  
  
"Buffy." I pleaded.  
  
"You heard her, Spike. I know what you tried to do to her." Lil' Bit spat out.  
  
"Nibblet."  
  
"Go away Spike." Dawn said crossing her arms.  
  
I got angry all of a sudden. "Fine. When you need me you'll be regretting making me leave. What would have happened if I wasn't here with Glory? You wouldn't have know Ben was Glory, and I wouldn't have stalled Doc from bleeding the Nibblet here; the point is: one day you'll need me for some reason and I won't be around. You'll die, a new slayer will be called and all your scoobies will be depressed and maybe they'll try to bring you back from heaven again. I've been through hell trying to get some trust and now I see that you never needed me so I'm gonna leave."  
  
"You keep talking but you haven't been leaving." Bob the Builder sneered.  
  
"Fine. I hope you all die. All of you. Just remember, you'll need me one grand day and I won't be there." And just like that I was out of that house and out of their lives forever. 


	3. Chapter 3 Max

Max  
  
"I'm telling you, Logan, this guy...well something's up with him." I said to Logan. I was trying to see if he could help find out some information about this guy.  
  
"Manticore?"  
  
"No, he was British." I answered unsure of this strange guy I followed last night.  
  
"What about the breeding cult?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't think so...he...he didn't seem like he would have been a cult groupie."  
  
"How do you figure?" Logan asked turning away from the computer to look at me.  
  
"Well he didn't act like one. And he thought I was a..." I searched my memory for his words, "He thought I was The Slayer-whatever that's supposed to mean."  
  
An awkward silence fell between us.  
  
"Do you think he's worth checking out?" Logan said at last tuning back to the computer again.  
  
"Yeah. Logan, he was faster and stronger than any normal person."  
  
"I'll look into it."  
  
"Thanks, look, I gotta go to work now. I'll check in later on tonight." I said then walked out the door. He might have said my name but first of all I didn't want to confront him with his pity or what ever.  
  
When I got to work I found everyone around the TV watching some video on a transgenic. I decided I should actually do something instead of watching the same damn document on the same damn transgenic.  
  
"Normal got a package for me?" I asked him.  
  
"What's forcing the new habit called working?" He asked in the same boring tone he uses.  
  
"I figured that I might try the work thing. You got the package or not?" I shift my weight to my right leg.  
  
"No complaining from me." He said and handed me a package.  
  
I yank it away and jump on a bike. When I get to the motel the package was going to I went up to the room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Jam Pony!" I yell and look down at the clipboard.  
  
The door opens when I notice something on my vest so I start to pick at after I handed the clipboard to the person, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Back so soon, luv?"  
  
"Damn it." I muttered. I knew there was something familiar with this place. I look up at him. "Sign here." I said pointing to the space on the sheet of paper.  
  
He signed the paper and looked down at me. "You're one of those transgenics aren't you?"  
  
"No. How could I be one of those freaks?" I asked him but thinking 'Oh shit.'  
  
"You smell different." He said.  
  
"What? Okay who the hell are you?" I asked...this was getting ridiculous.  
  
He seemed to think about his answer. "Spike."  
  
"You're a spike?"  
  
"No. That's my name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you sure you're not one of those poncy Watchers from the Watcher's Council or a Slayers or a demon?"  
  
"What?" This guy was nuts.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Nice to see you again. Oh and tell me if some British wanker comes up and tells you that you're the chosen one." He starts to close the door but I push it open again.  
  
"What the hell are you?" I asked.  
  
Spike smirked, "That's not very nice, pet. But I could ask you the same question. Now, sod off." He said and pushed the door shut.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay people I know it took me a while to post and it's such a short chapter but I have a huge writer's block.  
  
All: THANK YOU all for such great words of encouragement. It means a lot to me for you take time out of your day and reply.  
  
RubyRedDragon05: I'm not sure if anyone else has heard Spike refer to Xander as the Whelp but I think I did once or twice. I thought Bob the Builder was a good thing to put in there. Especially from Spike's point of view.  
  
Jill: If I was Max I would have run away too, anyway I thought it would be neat so I put it in there.  
  
Maeve Try Namid: Thank you for replying and I hope you stay tuned for more fic.  
  
Mel: I'm glad you're liking it so far. This is a really hard fic to write! I've had like four writer's blocks so far and I've hardly gotten started!  
  
Again to everyone, thank you for being patient. I've been busy with other fics as well and my friends and I are writing an RPG so that takes time. Add the writer's block we have one slow fic. To tell you the truth, when I was writing this I thought 'hey they need to meet again' but this leads us to the next problem. What's inside the box? I'll have to think about that. But anyways I'd like it if you reviewed my posties. And again thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4 Spike

Chapter 4  
  
Spike  
  
*Funny girl, that Jam Pony messenger, is. I bet she is one of those transgenic things.* I thought as I opened the doors to the office of Jam Pony. I wanted to know whom she was and I was going to find out. She knew who I was and it would only be right if the score was settled. Well, all right she didn't know who I am or what I am but she knows my name and that counts for something.  
  
So breaking into Jam Pony's files on the employees was the only answer I could think of. Well, sure I could follow her around or even apply for a job here instead of stealing things from people I scare. But A) I didn't want to end up like one of those Nancy-boy man-messengers. 'Sides, could you picture me riding a peddle bike with my duster flappin' in the breeze? I didn't think so. And B) I may be all ensoulful but I didn't go total Peaches on the world. I still scare for money only...well...I still fight demons and all. Think what you like, call me a lazy bastard if you like but there are not a lot of people hiring a vampire for work anytime soon.  
  
So where was I? Oh, right. Jam Pony. I went over to the file cabinet and pulled on it. But with all the lovely luck I've been running into it was locked. Well, the good part about being a vampire is that the coppers won't have fingerprints on me. Well unless there's a old record but I highly doubt that so I just grab a hold onto the silver handle and pull....  
  
CLINK!  
  
"Bloody hell!" The handle broke off. *Just the best of luck, Spike.* I thought looking for something like a crowbar or something but being a giant mail box and with the lack of need of a crowbar there was not bloody crowbar.  
  
*Well, that's it.* I though and then I did something leaning on the crazy side.  
  
"OPEN (BAM!) THE (BAM!) BLOODY (BAM!) HELL (BAM!) UP!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
Ah, success. The now dented cabinet slid open revealing all the profiles of the cyclists. I searched through each one of them and finally got a look of a picture of the mystery girl named...Max. Hmmmm. That's an interesting name.  
  
Max's profile didn't have much in them. It just said that her name was Max, she had an attitude problem and never showed up on time. It also said that she lives with someone named Original Cindy.  
  
I thumbed through the files and came out with Original Cindy's profile. HA, a lesbian...hopefully she isn't a witch. Bingo. Her address. I memorized it and put the files right back where they belonged, carefully shut the door gave the pile of metal one last look, snorted and left.  
  
I headed back home for a packet of blood and went back out to get a general idea of where Max lived. It was an old apartment building that wasn't much for views. After a while of just leaning up against a brick wall from across the street and looking up at the building I finally headed home.  
  
About half way home some bloody wanker snuck up behind me and pulled a gun out at me. "Give me your money." He snarled a snarl that, honestly wasn't that great.  
  
I sighed. "You gonna shoot me, mate?"  
  
"Not if you give me some cash. The coat's nice too."  
  
"Sod off," I turned to the guy, "I killed the woman fare n' square! Go find your own coat." Hmmmm. Maybe this guy had some money on him...?  
  
"Actually," I looked to the ground but when I looked up I had my game face on, "I think you should give me *your* money."  
  
I could smell the fear radiating off him in waves, "I'll shoot!" he warned.  
  
"It'll hurt like hell but it won't do much." I said before using that nice super strength and yanking the gun away from him. "Now, let me some of that cash you were going to give me so eagerly." I smirked.  
  
"Here!" He threw forty bucks at me. "That's all I have, man." The guy said.  
  
I gave him a true vampiric growl and I picked him up by the collar of his denim jacket. But then, an odd scent drifted up to meet my super nose. I looked down, "Bloody hell! You took a piss on my boots! You know, that's rather disgusting!" I dropped him to the ground and wiped my boot clean on his jacket.  
  
He rolled up in a ball in fear. "Don't try to take people's money anymore. And stick with your mates at night." I picked him up off the ground and set him on his feet.  
  
I shifted back into my human form to try and calm him some. "Now, what you're going to do is go home, take a wash change your clothes and have a little snog with your honey."  
  
I opened the gun up and took out the bullets. "Also try playing opossum with not loading you gun. It gets people killed." Tara's face flashed through my mind. Out of all the lot she, Red, and the Bit were the only ones who could tolerate me.  
  
Shaking them out of my mind, I handed the empty gun back to the stranger and walked away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well thank you guys for replying.and reading but there's good news and bad news. The good news is I kicked the writer's block long enough to kick some ass on this last chapter but the bad news is it's still there slightly. But I have some ideas and that's really what the doctor prescribed. Anyways the mugging wasn't really important but I write what little ideas pop up into my head.  
  
I hope to hear more reply's about what you think and how good or bad the writing is. And normally I don't advertise for other fanfics but I just wrote it and it's my first short story. Anyways it's DA and comedy.if you feel like a laugh here's the link:  
  
www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=889084 anyways I think it's funny but I have a weird mind when it comes to comedy. 


	5. Chapter 5 Max

Okay, announcement people. I am so sorry that it took me hella long to post. I lost this whole story and was almost done with it.so I decided to shorten it some. Now, I'm working on the plot, as you can tell, and I know the writing isn't as great as I can do but I'm gonna go to bed right after this...bottom line: the next one will be up quicker. I have a good idea what's to come up. I know I don't deserve a reply but I'd like it. So enough waiting, here it is. Oh, BTW.I'm looking for a beta reader. I'd like it for anyone to apply for the job. E-mail me at RogueSpikeX5418@hotmail.com thanks. :)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Max  
  
I strolled on in as casually as can be and saw Normal taking all the papers at the old cabinet. Apparently it had been trashed sometime during the time I left to the time I got there.  
  
"Normal, is that anyway to keep the filing system need and organized?"  
  
"Laugh it up Missy, this'll be coming out of everyone's pay check."  
  
Sever groans erupted up from behind me from my co-"workers".  
  
"Normal, man, you can't do this." Sketchy said.  
  
"I just did. Bip, bip, bip. Back to work." Normal said and continued to put all our files into a box.  
  
"You gonna tell me what happened? I think we all deserve to know why we're being charged for a beat up old filing cabinet." I pointed out.  
  
"Someone broke in last night and beat it open with.we don't know what."  
  
"Looks like someone beat it open with their fists." I said pointing out the knuckle marks all over it.  
  
"Probably someone on PCP..." Normal dismissed and continued to work on the files, "Get to work." He snapped after a second.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went to my locker to talk to Original Cindy. This was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Sunset rolled around and the Cindy and I was hanging out at Crash, drinking a few beers and talking about the normal stuff we usually did. I was just about to explain one reason Normal was suck a man-bitch to us when a woman called out my named.  
  
"Max Guevara?" I tensed up, not knowing a strange woman and having her call out your name like this was weird.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Can we talk, somewhere more private?" I found she had a British accent and her suite was very nice, clean, and crisp.  
  
"Actually I'd like to stay here."  
  
"Miss Guevara, I'd like it if you came with me. I really have some important matters to discuss with you."  
  
"I don't even know you." I pointed out. Like that would make a difference, even if I did know who she was, I probably wouldn't go with her.  
  
"Oh, please excuse me, my name is Emily Giles, I'm from the Watcher's Council."  
  
What the hell was going on. First I meet this mysteriously hott British guy who seems to be crazy going on about Demons, and Slayers, and Watchers. Then he warns me about some "British wanker" might claim me to be the 'chosen one'. I wanted some answers. I would get them.  
  
"Original Cindy, I suddenly want to go home. I'll see you there, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Boo." She said and took a drink of beer.  
  
Emily smiled thinking that she was getting her way. I don't think so bitch. The second I flew out the doors of Crash I was on my motorcycle and on my way to a not-so-familiar apartment building that had a certain blonde British guy living there.  
  
When I got there I ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the right door. For a brief second I thought about knocking but, hey man, this guy started all this weird shit. Hell, he was probably the source of all this weird shit. So instead I did what if found fun to do; I kicked the door off it's hinges like it wasn't even attached to begin with.  
  
"What ever happened to knocking, like a good little bike messenger?" he asked not taking his eyes off the TV. He was laying there in the dark, watching a old Soap Opera and eating Buffalo wings dipped in ketchup.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. If he didn't give me answers I would make him give me answers. 


	6. Chapter 6 Spike

I know, hella short chapter for that long wait but this fic is just so damn hard to write. 'Cause I have no idea what's up with the Familiars or Max's relationship to them and if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. I'm guessing the next chapter should come quicker.  
  
f-b: Never gave up...just had a huge writer's block 'cause this really is a challenge.  
  
Kekki: So, so sorry for the delay and I'm glad you like it. I'm a big Dark Angel and Spike fan. Unfortunately there aren't that many Buffy/DA fics out there. Oh and don't stop pressuring me...that's one of the things that made me use my pea of a brain to bring you this pathetically small chapter. More will be up soon if I get some ideas like I hope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Last time on the Crossover Challenge: Emily, Giles' great niece approached Max and of course she just had to go on her way to see everyone's favorite bleached vampire.  
  
"What ever happened to knocking, like a good little bike messenger?" he asked not taking his eyes off the TV. He was laying there in the dark, watching a old Soap Opera and eating Buffalo wings dipped in ketchup.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. If he didn't give me answers I would make him give me answers.  
  
We take off from there.  
  
Spike  
  
So Max the Jampony messenger was back, was she? What the hell was going on, she asks. Well she's gonna have to be a little more specific than that.  
  
"Uh, luv, you're going to have to tell 'ole Spike a little more."  
  
"Don't call me that and a few days ago you warned me of some "British wanker" and tonight some British bitch comes up to me and says she's from the Watcher's Council. Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Uh, there are a number of possibilities." I waved off. I dipped a Buffalo wing into the blood, quickly shoved it in my mouth and hid the blood so she wouldn't see any thing. Not my brilliant idea to go and tell everyone I'm a vampire.  
  
"Which are...?" she asked as I continued to watch Passions.  
  
I stayed silent, thinking.  
  
Max sighed and turned the telly off. "Hey! You could at least turn the VCR off to you know. What with you being a guest in my bloody home." I got up and stopped the VCR.  
  
"A number of things. You might be a Watcher, though highly unlikely because you're American and a transgenic. You might be the new Slayer, but there's the whole Trans-G factor to remember, or you could be a part of a prophecy."  
  
"I asked for answers not mind games."  
  
"No mind games, pet. But honestly I think that the last one would have to be the best bet." She didn't say anything so I continued on, "See, I've been doing some research about what's going on right now. The Familiars, I don't know if you've heard of them but they...well how can I put this.? They're not exactly out to make the world what it used to be."  
  
"I've heard of them. I don't care about them though, you haven't explained to me what you or that Emily chic has to do with anything."  
  
"Well, you, I'm not sure of yet. Me, that's my business, and the Watcher, Emily, she came on my request. The council said they had some business over here anyway. I'm expecting her anytime now."  
  
Right on cue there was a nock on the wall and a brunette Watcher stepped into view and she looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Uh...hello?" she asked.  
  
"You must be the Watcher?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Emily Giles, I believe you knew my great-uncle Rupert back when you-"  
  
"Yeah, I knew him. What ever happened to Rupes anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's retired."  
  
"That's good for him. Now uh, shall we get to business?"  
  
"Yes, can I come in?"  
  
"You don't need an invitation do you?" I joked.  
  
Emily smiled and came in then she saw Max. "Miss Guevara? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to get some answers." Max glared at her...I could tell Max held power and she was not someone you wanted to get in a fight with. She didn't smell entirely human either...her blood smelled sweeter and more powerful. Similar to that of a Slayer but not quite.  
  
"Yes of course. Two birds one stone." Emily muttered.  
  
"She's not the chosen One is she?" I asked.  
  
"No, Now if the council is right she would be-"  
  
"Hello? I'm right here and I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking like I don't exist."  
  
"Sorry, luv. Even if we did tell you chances are you wouldn't believe us anyway."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Spike-" Emily started to say.  
  
"Just Spike." God I hated it when people called me that, I mean does it sound like Spike is a last name? I don't think so.  
  
"Spike, you don't mind if I can have the ring. For my safety."  
  
"You're not planning on keeping it or destroying it are you? Last I knew the Watchers didn't like va-me and a lot of my friends." Whoops, forgot Max was right there.  
  
"I will return it to you once the session is over with."  
  
"Fine, but you better return it." I said and slipped the ring off my finger and gave it to her.  
  
"Okay, listen, you're gonna give me some answers. One: Are you some sort of Lord of the Rings? Two: What do I have to do with any of this? Three: what the hell is up with you two?"  
  
I didn't feel like explaining everything to her but it'd be better if I did. "One, no, two, dunno, three, it's complicated."  
  
"Those were not answers."  
  
"Listen, girl, you're not the princess here. I could clean kill you in a second." I growled.  
  
Emily shifted and put her hand into the inside pocket of her coat, "Not that I would." I added quickly and the Watcher relaxed and pulled her hand out.  
  
"Like you could anyway."  
  
I took a deep, unneeded breath and clenched my jaw.  
  
"Um, maybe I should start to explain things." Emily cut in before I could reply with something dark n' dangerous.  
  
"Hey, now there's an idea." Max said dryly.  
  
"Max, you do have a destiny much like a Slayer but not very mystical."  
  
"What's a Slayer?"  
  
"I got this one," I said, "A Slayer is one girl in all the world who has the strength and abilities to stop the Vampires and Demons. There was one of them, Buffy, she was called but died. She came back and another had been called, you see when one dies another one is called so now there are two. Just some minor info."  
  
"Yes. Vampires, and Santa is real."  
  
"He is actually." I pointed out, "Just not the one everyone believes him to be."  
  
"Anyway, the Watchers, they watch the Slayers and train them. The Council only used to be in Europe but in the year 2004 we spread out. There's a sub- base in this very state. We've been keeping tabs on Manticore and the Minoan cult for some time now. We probably know more about this thing than you do."  
  
"Which is why I've been asking the questions." Max snapped, "and this doesn't have anything to do with me!"  
  
"Max, the Minoan cult is very evil and Sandeman saw that. To prove they were wrong he created you. He knew there was some sort of big plan for the strong to kill the weak people of the entire world. Very much in the same way the Judge did, Spike."  
  
"They're gonna raise a demon?" I wondered. Weren't the old days nice? So much better than the now. I still had a place in the world; I was evil, it was a place. Now I'm a souled vampire just doing what has to do to get by in this bloody world. Not evil, but certainly not good.  
  
"We don't know yet. It's the only bloody thing they managed to keep from us. We will find out though...until then, Max, watch your back. They know who you are now and they will try to stop you one way or another."  
  
"Well, you know I was just totally waiting for them kill me." More sarcasm from the bike messenger.  
  
Emily sighed, "Fine, but I warned you. Spike, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yes, of course." I nodded, but I wasn't forgetting everything, "Uh, luv, the ring?"  
  
Emily didn't move for a second and I stepped closer, "Even without the ring I could still...well I take it you've read my background." Semi-empty threat and I think she knew that, but still she nodded then handed it to me.  
  
I grinned slightly as I slid it back on my finger, "Nice talking to you."  
  
She nodded and excused herself and I turned back to Max, "Listen, I know you probably thing we're nuts but I can prove it to you. About demons and vampires."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tonight," I paused for dramatic effect, "we hunt." 


	7. Chapter 7 Max

Sorry the update took so long.  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Max  
  
This was so stupid! Spike brought me out to the cemetery in the middle of the night to hunt vampires. I guess he was used to doing this or something because just they way he prowled made you wonder...but vampires? Yeah right. Both the British people were clearly nuts.  
  
"I'm bored." I voiced.  
  
"You wanted proof." He replied as he looked into one of the big crypts, "Homey." He commented at the empty building.  
  
"This is not proof. This is a cemetery."  
  
"You obviously don't go into cemeteries a lot."  
  
"And you do?" I pointed out.  
  
"Luv, I practically lived in one."  
  
"That explains it." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What?" he looked at me sideways.  
  
"You're so...broody. And what's with the platinum blonde hair...that look died out before I was born?"  
  
"I am **not** broody." He growled, "and the hair is way better than yours."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" I snapped.  
  
"It's so stringy...needs curls or something."  
  
I was about to reply but at the unfortunate timing, my cell phone rings. I answer it, glaring at Spike, "Yeah?"  
  
"Max, where have you been?" Logan's voice carried through the phone.  
  
I sighed, "I'm sorry, Logan...the past few days have been hell."  
  
"No, I didn't mean to sound like a mother worrying about her child. What I meant was if you're not going to show up, can you call?"  
  
"Yeah." I rolled my eyes...the guy worries too much.  
  
"Max! Behind you!" Spike called sending my reflexes reacting. I spun around and ducked as a guy with a serious need of a plastic surgeon attempt to grab me around the neck.  
  
I ducked down further to the ground and whipped my leg out sending the guy to the ground as his legs went out from under him.  
  
"Max, you still there?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just kind of busy at the moment." I answered as the guy jumped up and ran at me.  
  
I calmly sidestepped him and he went straight into Spike. But Spike was prepared and stabbed the guy with a wooden stick through his heart. The guy didn't fall back gasping like a normal person would but instead he incinerated into dust.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan, I have to go." I hung up and turned my phone off. For the first time I didn't come up with a witty or sarcastic response. I didn't even come up with anything to say. I just starred there at the space the guy should have been in.  
  
"That," Spike paused, "Was a vampire. You saw him turn to dust...I can tell by the way you jaw is hangin' open. Now do you believe me?"  
  
Vampires, were real. Okay, Max, let's try and think of something that will prove that you're not going insane because you just saw a vampire turn to dust. I mean a...a shadow that was never really there. But then a voice in my head sounded, "Yeah and I'm not a transgenic."  
  
"Max, luv, are you okay?" Spike waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it with a made up decision.  
  
"Yeah. So, are there any demon's in Seattle too?"  
  
Spike smirked, "There's a bar only people aware of the supernatural can see. If a normal person-or transgenic for that matter were to be led there they wouldn't see much until they got inside."  
  
I digested this. Now I understand how normal people felt when they finally found out that transgenics were out there. They felt awed and at the same time slightly afraid. I admit it, I was afraid but I didn't show it. It was the same thing I was feeling when I thought that there were demons out there somewhere sneaking around.  
  
"Can you show me one?" I asked.  
  
Spike thought about it for a second, "The guys in there don't really like me there. I have a rep for killin' their kinds."  
  
"Kinds?"  
  
"Oh, there are several species of demons out there that can do different things. There's vengeance demons, F'yarl demons, vampires, and so many more."  
  
"Are they all evil?" I asked. If there were as many as he was saying the world was more screwed over than we originally thought.  
  
"Uh, some of them aren't. Some work for the Powers That Be, some just hide out and stay out of trouble, but others, many others are evil." He looked down at his boots almost like he was ashamed or depressed.  
  
I hesitated before asking, "You're not a human are you?"  
  
"I tried to be for a while, but things didn't work out...that's something I'm not going to tell you about."  
  
I held my hands up in defense, "No problem. Its not like you're going to murder me in my sleep. Right?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied looking over at me.  
  
We walked in an awkward silence for a while until we stopped in front of an old junkyard.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
Spike just smirked and walked through the chain linked fence, disappearing into nothing. A second later his head popped out of thin air, "You coming or not?"  
  
I took a deep breath and went forward.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Michelle Ann/Myst Lady: LOL. I'm glad you like this. This is a very hard fic to write. I agree that there are not enough BtVS/DA fics out there. I'm a Spiffy shipper too, though Spike and Max was part of the challenge so I'm just going by the rules.  
  
Kekki: Cherish the second season while you have it 'cause after that there won't be anything else. I think the key idea is a good one and I might toy around with it. I guess it depends on what the fic wants to do.  
  
Margaret:: I'm glad you're still on board. Sorry it took me so long to update (and even then it's so short) but thank you for reminding me if I didn't get that e-mail from FanFic.net I would have forgotten all about this fic. Thanks. 


End file.
